SLENDER: DEAD END
by bookmagnet
Summary: Pinhead, grown tired of Slenderman's sinful doings decides to take matters into his own hands... will Slenderman survive Pinheads wrath?


SLENDER

**Dead End**

**By David S.**

There is a story about an expressionless, tall, pail man. A man who would wait for unsuspecting children to wander in the woods so he could take them to a dark place of no return, they called him, no "It" the SLENDERMAN. THE Slenderman literally has no face. He wears a black suit and red tie and preys on those who dare stare him directly in his expressionless face….

"It's nearing midnight and an unsuspecting victim had been dared to walk into the woods allegedly haunted by the Slenderman… A girl with short brown hair who had just turned 13 yesterday was dared to walk into the woods behind her house to find and kill the Slenderman. Her friends planned on pranking her once she went deep enough into the woods. It was only going to be a harmless prank by her friends, it's not like she would get hurt or anything… Right…?"

**"You can't back out now! If you do you'll have to do something embarrassing to make up for it!" **The boy stated.

**"Yeah, like getting naked and letting us take pictures!" **The other boy said.

**"Shut up, pervert****!" **the girl shouted, smacking him upside the head.** "****I won't back out. I'll go into the woods and look for him… I'm not scared anyway, he's just a myth."**She said.

**"Are you sure about that? Well one time I heard about some kids from went camping about a year ago and they never came back. The only thing that was left was their camp sight and a trail of blood that led to a piece of black cloth on the ground and their bodies… impaled on a tree!"**

**"Slenderman isn't real, I'll prove it!"**

"She grabbed a flashlight, put on her favorite hoodie and went out to search for the alleged Slenderman."

"As she entered the woods she felt a sudden change in temperature, like the weather suddenly decided to change. It was cold… how could it be cold in august? Maybe it was just a random cold front, nothing strange. She continued walking, her flashlight gripped tightly, she continued not looking back. When suddenly- *CRACK* A branch, snapping! She turned around but saw no one. She turned forward and stopped motionless in her tracks. A figure far from her, she saw a figure in the cloudy fog. No. There's no way…"

** "No. It's just a tree; my eyes are playing tricks on me…"**

"Even though she tried to assure herself that it was just her imagination, she pulled out the small Swiss army knife her friend told her would be needed to kill the Slenderman with. She walked towards the black figure in the fog; all of a sudden she heard a scream from behind her. It was her friend! She turned to look at the figure again but it was gone… Scared she ran back towards her house and was jumped by her friend who was wearing a tight pillow case over his head to look as if he had no face. She screamed and fell onto her rear."

**"That's not Funny, Tyler!"**She yelled.** "****Oh, c'mon you gotta' admit you leaned right in to that one!"**The boy laughed.

"Little, did they know, Slenderman was far from them..."

**"Screw you, Tyler! You always pull this kind of shit!"** She shouted. **"C'mon, it was just a joke, Jen!"** He exclaimed. **"Whatever! I'm going back home!" **she pouted. **"Jen, don't be like that."**

"She turned around one more time and saw it. She gasped and covered her mouth which caused her friend to turn around and see it...Slenderman!"

**"Dammit, Tyler, this isn't funny anymore!"** The girl shouted.

**"Jen, I'm not doing this!"**

**"Then if this isn't your doing then who the hell is—" **

"She stopped mid-sentence and looked at the direction she was pointing. Slenderman was nowhere to be seen! The boy ran back toward the direction of the girl's house in extreme fear! Whoever or whatever that thing was, it's gone now. But not because it ran off. Something happened. All of a sudden, Slenderman was transported to an unknown place, a dark room. Slenderman fell onto his hands and knees and looked up. In the center of the room lied a strange box… upon closer inspection, Slenderman saw it wasn't just a box, but some kind of puzzle cube. But where did it come from? Who put it here?"

**"Hmmm-heheheheheheh…." **a quiet laugh echoed around the room.

"Suddenly, the loud sound of a metal door opening followed by a bright light came from behind him. Slenderman turned around and in doing so he saw a silhouette of man in the light, the figure looked directly into Slenderman's non-existent eyes and showed no sign of pain or torment. This man was not experiencing any pain whatsoever. The figure stared at him for about 1 minute and still showed no sign of torment from the Slenderman's stare… After another minute the man finally spoke."

**"SLENDER MAN…" **The man muttered.** "Did you think it would be that easy? Did you think you could hide from us?" **he asked.

"Slenderman had no clue what the stranger was talking about and extended his tentacles from his back yet again."

"The figure walked out of the light of the doorway and came into clear vision. The figure was a man, the man was just as pail as the Slenderman but wore a cultish like robe, uniform of some sort. Although, this man was not as tall as the Slenderman and had facial features as well… the scary thing about him was his garish yellow teeth and… what seemed to be Nails or pins even! Sticking out of his head and his face! Who or what is this?!"

**No I think not… you've done enough harm as is… You've committed much sin and now it's time to pay for them. You will pay the price, the gates of hell await you, Man of Slender, and there is no escape… We will tear your soul apart! **The man exclaimed.

"The Slenderman let out a screech unlike any creature, and lashed out at the man. The man was hit but showed no sign of fear or pain."

**"You cannot cause me any harm or pain, Slenderman… Pain has a face and that face is mine."** the man stated. **"I am pain!"**

"The strange man lashed his arm forward making the metal chains in the room suddenly spring to life and catches the Slenderman by his arm! Without hesitation the man jerked the chain back, severing the Slenderman's left arm from his body. The Slenderman screeched in agony."

"The Slenderman lashed out more than one of his tentacles and aimed straight for the Pin headed man's face. But it's useless… The pin headed man grabbed the tentacles before they could even reach his eyes and mouth and squeezed them to the point of making them spurt blood and flesh out from his tentacles. The Slenderman didn't need eyes to see that he was failing to rid himself of his offender. The Slenderman was running out of options and he running out of Appendages…"

**"Even though you have no face, I can tell you're surprised…"** the man said. "**You're surprised that you're losing to a creature smaller than you yet stronger than you!"**

"Slenderman was silent, but was full of anger and pain he couldn't hold in. The Slenderman yelled out towards the pin headed man and teleported behind him. Slenderman grabbed the pin headed man from the back of his clothing and tossed him across the room. The pin headed man hit the wall and fell onto the floor... he looked at Slenderman with evil black eyes…."

**You will regret your aggravated decision…**The man said.

"He then took control of the other chains in the room and lashed them towards Slenderman. The chains impaled him, gashing him through his chest, legs and stomach! Pinhead then levitated Slenderman in the air, tossing him to the ceiling, making him hit it the same as he would fall to the floor."

**"Hmmm…"** Pinhead moaned softly. He enjoyed Slenderman's torment.

"Bleeding, Slenderman slowly got up and lashed out the last remaining tentacle in his body and tried to attack the man. He missed… With the wave of an arm, the strange man used a telepathic force that pushed Slenderman onto the ground and magically wrapped the sharp chains around him."

**"You should have surrendered when you had the chance. Did you honestly believe you could stand a chance against me? After all, I am general and warden to all of hell's sinners. You've committed an unforgivable sin, Slenderman. That is why I am here to cleanse and rid the earth of your evil permanently!**

"Slenderman screeched struggling to break free from the chains, but they were too tight, he couldn't even move his remaining arm one inch without feeling the chains getting tighter and tighter, squeezing him ever so slowly."

**"Once you targeted those two mortals you forced my hand to take action upon you…" **he stated. **  
**

"The Slenderman stared at the man in fear and spoke only one word in an unrecognizable language."**  
**

**Who are you?! ** Slenderman asked.

**"Call me... Pinhead…!"**He stated.

"Pinhead looked down at the Slenderman and glared at him with immense hatred."

**"Your reign of terror ends here, Slenderman. It is time for the bell to take its toll..." **he muttered.

"Slenderman screeched! He struggled to break free from the chains bounding him to the floor, but it was hopeless… His fate has been sealed… Out of the darkness three more doors had opened. From the brightness, Pinhead's familiar comrades, Chatterer, Butter ball and Derelict entered the room with tools of unspeakable horror. They were ready to slaughter their newest Guinea pig. Slenderman didn't want this, for once the Slenderman was scared he knows what the face of pain looks like... there's no way out of this now…."

**"This is your EXECUTION!" **Pinhead shouted.**"I said we'd tear your soul apart. I'm a demon of my word…"**

"Slenderman let out one last screech before they finally ended him, once and for all. The Slenderman had been ripped open from his stomach to his chest. Organs, intestines and other entrails were pierced on the hook-ended chains hanging from the ceiling as the demon spawns of hell later came to feast, on his insides… Pinhead looked at the Slenderman's remains and whispered."

**"Krueger made less noise than you did..."**

"Pinhead stood silently for at least four minutes before walking away. Back Into the main lair of hell to punish his next victim…"

**"HELL IS A PRISON AND I, ITS WARDEN, THERE IS NO ESCAPE… "**

**…Slenderman is no more… pinhead has done the deed and has vanquished THE FACELESS MONSTER off OF the earth for good… Never again will THE Slenderman stalk and prey on the children and those who enter the woods…**

**That is, until the day a Boy wearing a hoodie came to town. With a knife, pale skin. And a permanent smile on his face….**

**END.**


End file.
